Many food products, cleaning products, medicines and vitamins degrade upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation having a wavelength ranging from about 300 to about 400 nm. Manufacturers traditionally have packaged such products in opaque containers that hide the nature and quantity of the contents. In view of consumers' preference for packaging that reveals the identity, quality and quantity of products, a need exists for transparent articles for packaging that allows the product to be visible without being harmed by UV radiation. Such packaging is preferably derived from currently available thermoplastics containing an effective UV absorber and be manufactured utilizing current extrusion and molding technology. The UV absorber should provide the necessary UV protection, not migrate or otherwise be extracted into the product, not adversely affect the article's appearance and physical properties, not interfere with the article's production and not prevent the thermoplastic from being recycled or otherwise disposed of. The current disclosure addresses these needs.